1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heel-holder for a safety ski binding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heel-holder for a safety ski binding is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 17 03 719. This safety ski binding releases the ski boot both horizontally and vertically. The binding includes a spring-loaded snap-in device cooperating with two snap-in elements. One of these snap-in elements locks the binding against vertical motion, the other against lateral motion. If a load is applied in one direction, the corresponding snap-in element for that direction forces the snap-in device back against the force of the spring and thereby reduces the spring force required for release of the heel-holder when pivoting motion occurs in the direction orthogonal thereto. However the motion in the one direction requires the loosening of the snap-in element in the other direction because the snap-in device moves away from its corresponding snap-in element. Accordingly when a single snap-in device is used which includes a snap-in element for vertical motion and one for horizontal motion, difficulties are encountered in adjusting the two snap-in processes.
Austrian patent No. 380,174 discloses a heel-holder with a housing and a snap-in mechanism which pivots against the force of a spring about a vertical pin fixed to a base plate, which is in turn fixed to a ski. The snap-in mechanism includes two levers, both pivoting about the same pivot in the housing. One lever controls horizontal pivoting and the other lever controls vertical pivoting. The lever controlling horizontal pivoting is disposed in a recess of the lever controlling the vertical pivoting. Both levers pivot about the same pivot. The lever controlling the horizontal pivoting is spring-loaded and includes a control cam cooperating with a roller mounted on an extension of the base plate. This arrangement requires three springs.
The object of the invention is to provide a safety ski binding having a controlled vertical and horizontal release which is free of the drawbacks of the above-described bindings.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.